


Catch me if you can

by RikuMorimachisGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Secret Admirer, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuMorimachisGirl/pseuds/RikuMorimachisGirl
Summary: Yamaguchi's been getting gifts from a Secret Admirer, who wants to be caught.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi & Reader
Kudos: 8





	Catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! nor its characters, but I own the idea for this fic.
> 
> ** Cross-posted on Tumblr to answer an ask.**

"Yamaguchi-san! Yamaguchi-san!"

The shy captain of the Karasuno Volleyball club was immediately stopped in his tracks by a group of fangirls, who were waiting for him by the gate. It was a normal occurrence, he thought - everyday before practice some girls would already be there to hand him gifts of all sorts, and sometimes goodies they've prepared - but it wasn't for him, it was for him to hand over to his teammates they've had crushes on. He knew right away which present belonged to who, without looking at the tags - milk boxes and cookies usually go to Kageyama, while Hinata's presents are usually rice balls, and health bars and they usually come with a note saying 'do your best, little giant", and of course his best friend Tsukishima gets the most presents of all. 

Smiling, he'd take out the large shopping bag he's learned to bring every day and hold it in front of them. "Okay, ladies, just stuff them all in the bag and I'll make sure the guys get them," he'd say, and compliment them one by one as they placed their gifts in the bag. 

He paused for a moment when he saw you approaching with your group of friends. Dressed in your cheerleading uniforms, he knew right away that you and your friends must be dropping off something for the guys as well. He felt a sharp pain in his gut at the thought of you crushing on one of his team members, but all he could do was keep his arms open as he held the shopping bag out for you. 

"Thanks for always doing this," you said as you dropped your gift in the bag. "It must be exhausting to have to keep collecting all these presents."

"Uh… uh… It really isn't. I don't mind doing this for the team," he responded, blushing. 

"Good luck in practice today, Yamaguchi!" Flashing him one last smile, you waved and left with your friends. 

***

"Wow, Yamaguchi, we got a lot of gifts from the girls today," Hinata exclaimed as he watched their team captain distributing the tokens from his team's fangirls after practice. "Tsuki, I want to trade one of these rice balls for that bag of jelly beans!"

He snickered at Hinata's request, and looked at the almost-empty bag. This happened daily - all his teammates, including the newbies, and on a few occasions, even Yachi, Coach Ukai, and Mr. Takeda - received presents from fans. As for him, he hardly received any. The only times he did was if the token was a team present. But it didn't get him down. To him, being chosen as the captain of the team was worth more than any present all the fangirls can give. 

But then your smiling face flashed in his mind, and he paused for a second. _ 'I wonder who her present was for, _ ' he thought silently as he gazed at his teammates. He wouldn't be surprised if you liked Kageyama or maybe even his best bud Tsukishima, but he also wished you didn't. After all, he's been pining for you since middle school. If only you knew, he thought again as he started folding the shopping bag. 

"Huh?" He felt something inside the bag as he was holding it. He must've forgotten to give out one last present, he thought. Reaching in, he felt a small plastic bag inside. 'Must be for one of the guys," he thought as he pulled it out. The small bag contained chocolates - the milk chocolate round ones, which he usually bought from the fancy candy shop at the mall. Curious, he looked at the tag to see who the lucky recipient was and gasped. 

**_"To Tadashi, I hope you like these candies. Love, Your Secret Admirer'_ **

Secret Admirer? Was this some kind of joke, he thought. Blushing, he placed the chocolates inside his bag and proceeded to change into his uniform before the first-period bell rang. 

***

This continued in the days that followed - he collects gifts for his teammates, and when he hands them over, he'd always find a gift and a note from his "Secret Admirer". He made it a point to glance at the packages the girls were carrying, in the hopes to find a clue somehow. Because of this, he knew that Akane, Junko and Yumi from Class 4-4 all liked Tsukishima, Kageyama's fans were mostly sophomores, and Hinata was a heartthrob among freshmen. But somehow, he always managed to miss the person he was dying to meet, and it was starting to get frustrating. 

If anything, he's happy he gets to see you everyday. He'd fix his eyes on you as you approach him with a big smile on your face, and engage him in small talk as you dropped your present in the bag. He loves that you always greet him good luck before you leave, but he also realizes that in the time he spends talking to you, he'd lose track of watching who dropped which present and his "Secret Admirer" had once again managed to get away. 

The notes he got were getting sassier by the day, too. The other day, it said,  **_"You've been looking at the gift bags. Smart. But you've got to be quick if you want to catch me."_ ** Yesterday's gift tag read,  **_"You almost caught me yesterday. Maybe if you're a tad bit quicker, you'll find me out soon!"_ ** Today's heart-shaped chocolates came with a note that read,  **_"Please catch me tomorrow."_ ** All signed with  **_'Your Secret Admirer'._ **

"Well, who do you think it is?"

Yamaguchi looked up and saw Hinata looking at the tag on his chocolates. 

"Uh, well, it's nothing. This is nothing. Just a prank, I'm sure," Yamaguchi said, blushing as he kept the bag of chocolates in his bag. 

"That's one expensive prank, don't you think?" 

"Tsuki, y-you noticed the chocolates?" 

"It's hard not to when you keep fumbling with your bag just to stuff it in," the blond middle blocker retorted. "So, you haven't caught her yet?"

"Obviously," Yamaguchi said sadly. 

"Do you even know who she is?"

"I don't. I tried looking at the gift bags, but I can't seem to find a clue."

"Do you look at all the bags?"

"Yes, of course," Yamaguchi replied. 

"All of it?" 

He paused and thought of you and your conversations in the morning, as you drop off your present. 

Your present. What does it look like? Who is it for? None of your teammates ever mentioned getting a present from you. Even Kageyama who was remotely interested in girls would usually tell everyone if the present was from a cheerleader because he knew your teammates thought they were hot. And then it hit him - you always managed to sneak your present in because you'd lock eyes with him while talking.

"Well?"

Hinata's voice snapped him back to reality, and he sighed. "I may have a clue, but I'm not sure if it's her. What should I do to find out though?"

"Just catch her," Tsukishima said flatly before walking off to class. 

***

The next day, the hoard of admirers stopped him again as he was on his way to the gym. As always, he held out the shopping bag and each of the girls took turns dropping their presents and wishing the team good luck for the upcoming game. He saw you coming over, just like you did every day. Your hands were in your jacket, and you wore a lovely smile like always. 

"Today's the day you leave for Inter-high. Are you excited?" 

"Yes. I'm excited and a little nervous, but the team has been working hard, so I'm sure we'll be okay," he replied, while subtly taking in your body language. 

"I'm excited to see you play. The girls and I are headed there after lunch," you said, shifting your weight to the right as you run your fingers across the good luck charm you attached to the bag of candies in your pocket 

"That would be awesome. It'll be cool if you get to catch one of our games," he responded. 

"It'll be cooler if I get to watch you do your jump float serve," you said, keeping his eye contact as you removed your gift from your pocket ever so slowly to place in the shopping bag, just like you did every day. 

Just as you were about to drop the gift, you felt a tug in your hand and gasped. Dropping your gaze, you saw his hand on your wrist and when you looked at him again, you saw him smiling at you gently. "The coolest thing for me is finally catching you drop a gift in the bag," he said, smiling. 

"Oops," you said, grinning back at him. "Looks like I've finally been caught."

"I've got a lot of questions, but I'll save it for later. Right now, I've got a bus to catch."

You watched him run off to his teammates, who patted him on the back and started teasing him while they boarded the bus. Soon after, you took out your phone and typed a message. 

'I'll be waiting for our talk. Good luck on your game, Tadashi. Love, Your not-so-secret Admirer.'

And inside the bus, the team captain smiled, and held his phone to his heart. 

The End. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
